


Two Nights and a Long Morning

by Bearfeat



Series: Steam [5]
Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: Air is here!, M/M, first feelings and then Smut, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearfeat/pseuds/Bearfeat
Summary: Alpha and Water wanted nothing more than each other, but at the beginning of their relationship they were keeping things quiet. When they get found out a little too early for their liking, the news that they are together is not appreciated by everyone.And then smut happens, because smut always happens.





	Two Nights and a Long Morning

_When Alpha left the bathroom, he saw Water had been waiting for him. He was holding his beer in one hand, his phone in the other. He was casually scrolling through Alpha’s Instagram, leaning against the door post. The music form the bar got louder as someone opened the door. The man walked past him, and took place in front of one of the urinals._

_‘I counted.’ Water said, without looking up. ‘You have taken more pictures with my dad than with me.’_

_Alpha laughed. ‘Your dad is photogenic.’ He replied. ‘You are just pretty.’_

_‘Hey!’ Water complained, but Alpha wanted a drink, so he moved to the bar. Water followed him._

_‘Tonight was so great.’ The bassist sighed to him, as he ordered a new beer. Alpha looked over to him, then to the other ghouls and Papa II, who were sitting around a table outside._

_‘It was a good show.’ Alpha agreed. ‘Maybe in the near future we can afford stage hands.’_

_He looked back, to meet Water’s eyes. ‘Maybe.’ Was his answer._

_The bartender gave him his beer and he knew he and Water thought the same thing: a little longer. They wanted to stay here a little longer. Two nights they had spent together now, and Alpha could feel that being with him was different than being with anyone else. He grazed Water’s hand. It was better. He knew that already._

_‘Where… where are you staying tonight?’ Water whispered, as they inched towards the door. It had gotten dark, and the terrace was lit with space heaters under the sun shades. They whispered, because there was no reason for the others to know. Alpha touched his hand again._ Yet _. He winked at Water, answering him._

_They had only had two nights. Two nights, a long morning, many hours of glancing at each other, either shy or hard, and with lust. Two nights. They stood in the doorway, together, and talked about the show. Everything was easy with Water, Alpha thought. He turned his head a little, so he could watch him talk. Everything felt lighter. His light blue eyes shone through his eyelashes, still darkened by the face paint. Water looked at him as if he had just asked him a question, but Alpha hadn’t heard. He felt guilty for not listening, but he couldn’t help the blissful smile dancing over his face._

_What? Water’s lips formed. And then they curled up in a smile too. His eyes shone, his pupils widened as they leaned closer._

_Only when Papa coughed loudly the trance was broken, and Alpha realized they had been kissing. In the doorway of a bar. With their entire band watching. After only having spent two nights (and one long morning) together. After a second or two, Earth and Omega started whooping. Alpha grinned a little, because he decided this was nothing to really be ashamed of, but he felt an immediate change in Water’s behavior. The ghoul had a troubled expression on his face as he looked to his feet. When he looked to Air he saw why: the man stared at him with a tightened jaw, one eyebrow raised. Instead of fighting back, Alpha averted his gaze too._

_It didn’t help that Air was their ride home. Water had started talking a lot._

_‘Why didn’t you tell me?’ Air said, in the middle of Water’s rambling. The ghoul fell silent, and Alpha shrunk down into the backseat._

_‘It hasn’t been going on for long.’ Alpha said, quietly. The Air ghoul threw him a menacing look through the rear view mirror._

_‘That is my son.’ He said._

_That shut him up. Even though Air was much older, Alpha had always considered him a friend first, then his best friend’s father. He realized that Air always saw him as a friend too. Was this the moment he’d tell him his intentions were honorable? This was the twenty- first century, right?_

_Air parked a block away from Alpha’s apartment. They had planned to stay at Water’s, but his father didn’t seem to be open to the idea of dropping them both there. Alpha got out._

_‘Thanks for the ride.’ He said. Air gave him a slight nod. Alpha swallowed. It was something._

_He half expected Water to get out of the car when he did, but it still surprised him. Water and Air were so close, he thought they would want to talk._

_‘Thanks, dad.’ Water said. His voice sounded kind, almost pleading. But the fact that he then took Alpha’s hand showed them some pugnacity. It was clear Air didn’t protest because he knew that would be unjust. They were far from being children. The Air ghoul mumbled a goodbye, and drove off._

_That night Alpha had asked Water if it would be better not to see where their relationship would go, but Water’s eyes had gotten misty and Alpha knew that would not be a solution._

_He thought about how miserable he would have been had he broken it off with Water that night. Water had jumped on him the moment they entered his apartment, and they had fucked as if something needed to be proven._

 

-

 

‘Again?’ Water’s sleepy voice brought him back to the here-and-now. The ghoul wrapped his fingers around Alpha’s erection, just like he had done earlier that morning, before Alpha had told him he wanted to move in.

‘What were you thinking about?’ Water asked him. He bit his lower lip and gently stroked his length. Alpha saw some come still shimmer on his stomach.

‘You.’ Alpha grinned.

‘Oh yeah? What were you feeling?’ Slowly, Water pulled his hands from Alpha. Because an urge needed to be obeyed, Alpha reached down to touch himself. Water nodded.

‘You.’ Alpha said again.

‘You think of me when you touch yourself?’

‘Yes.’

‘You imagine fucking me?’

Alpha thought of that night, their third night together, and of how Water had claimed his body the moment they passed the threshold to his apartment. They didn’t reach the bed or his couch even, Water had stripped him from his clothes and pressed him against his front door. He had wined like a dog when Alpha pushed a finger inside him.

  
Alpha swallowed hard, quickening the pace of his hand. Water’s chest looked sweaty, his breath high.

‘Water…’ Alpha whispered. He saw Water’s cock rise a little, lazily called to attention. But Water payed it no mind. He leaned back, watching Alpha.

‘Tell me what you think about.’ Water demanded. His tone was gentle, but left no space for disobedience.

‘You.’ Alpha said again, but Water shook his head.

‘That’s not enough. What am I doing? What are you doing to me? What am I making you do?’

‘It’s the time we first… f-fucked at my place…’ Alpha panted. His heart was beating heavily in his chest. His nipples hardened, and he pinched one of them. Water hummed appreciatively.

‘You strip me. You touch me, you kiss me hard.’ Alpha’s toes curled up from how much he turned himself on. He had never touched himself for someone else before. Water’s gaze made him feel naked, more naked than he was without clothes.

‘You want me to take you… You drop your pants, but you keep on your clothes. You press your ass against my… my h-hard cock…’ He saw it vividly: Water’s dark hair and his scent against his face, his back against his chest. His entire body hot and shaking with lust. Water taking his hands, guiding him, ordering him what to do and how to do it. His voice, whispering to feel inside him, his wet mouth turning to him to leave traces on his cheek.

 

‘I… fuck!’ Alpha cursed. He could feel it coming. He could feel his end. He opened his eyes to see Water eying him intensely. The view of him there and the image in his mind colliding, Alpha tried to voice his memory, the way he remembered.

‘You want me to p-put two fingers…. At once… ah!.. ah!’ He remembered Water pushing back against his hand, feeling his body take him in, he saw Water’s face brighten in excitement of his coming orgasms. Alpha arched his back, let out a loud grunt, and came. His toes curled up again and his shoulders tensed, and for a second all the images of Water flashed before his eyes and the one of his head tilted back against Alpha’s shoulder remained. He heard the sounds of his own ecstasy. He felt his come land on his body.

 

When he opened his eyes again, slowly Water’s smile registered in his brain. Then the sparkle in his eyes, the blush over his chest, the drop of pre-come on his dick. Still, he hadn’t touched himself. Alpha sat up, feeling his heartbeat stabilize. He looked at the come on his hand, and licked it, thoughtlessly, locking eyes with his ghoul. Then he reached for him, but Water recoiled.

‘I don’t need to.’ Water said. ‘That was it. That was what I wanted.’ He stretched. He ran his fingers through his messy hair, sleep still oozing from it. Then he touched Alpha’s face with his fingertips. Alpha’s lips tingled when they made contact with Water’s skin.

‘Coffee?’ Water whispered. Alpha nodded.

‘Take a shower first?’

Alpha nodded again.


End file.
